mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Just for Sidekicks/Gallery
Offering to take care of the pets Spike 3.png|Spike and Peewee Spike 4.png|Troubles With Peewee Spike and Peewee picture S03E11.Png|Peewee's Reunion Owlowiscious flying down S3E11.png Owlowiscious watching Spike S3E11.png Spike stirring his mixture S3E11.png Spike putting his hand in the cup of gems S3E11.png|Spike's bucket of delicious gems. Spike putting jewels in his mouth S3E11.png Spike stirring while munching S3E11.png Owlowiscious hoots to Spike S3E11.png Spike turning around to Owlowiscious S3E11.png Spike 'Me, that's who' S3E11.png Owlowiscious keeps watching Spike S3E11.png Spike grabbing gems again S3E11.png Owlowiscious becoming alarmed S3E11.png Spike gulping S3E11.png Spike 'Who are you whoing at' S3E11.png Owlowiscious flying over S3E11.png Owlowiscious pointing at jug S3E11.png Spike 'I know!' S3E11.png Owlowiscious surprised at Spike S3E11.png Spike 'Now you see 'em' S3E11.png Spike covering his mouth S3E11.png Spike smiling with gems in mouth S3E11.png Owlowiscious raising eyebrow S3E11.png Owlowiscious scared S3E11.png Owlowiscious turns around S3E11.png Spike 'This is how you make a jewel cake' S3E11.png Spike letting go of gems onto cake S3E11.png Spike grabbing gems with tongue S3E11.png Spike gulping gems again S3E11.png Spike grabbing jug S3E11.png Spike patting jug S3E11.png Spike gasping S3E11.png Spike gawping at jug S3E11.png Spike eye closeup S3E11.png Spike 'What happened to all my jewels?' S3E11.png Spike frowning S3E11.png Spike looking suspicious of Owlowiscious S3E11.png Spike 'I had a bowl full here' S3E11.png Spike 'And now I don't!' S3E11.png Spike 'Which means...' S3E11.png Spike 'Somebody took 'em' S3E11.png Spike weird face S3E11.png Owlowiscious flies off annoyed S3E11.png Spike 'Who?' S3E11.png Spike realizes that he is out of gems S03E11.Png|Poor Spike Fluttershy walking with Spike S3E11.png Spike on the step S3E11.png Spike looking sadly into the bowl S3E11.PNG Fluttershy talking while feeling worried S3E11.png Fluttershy holding a gem S3E11 (Promo).png|here, take it Spike's reflection on the gem S3E11 (Promo).png|spike's suprise Gems in Spike's eyes S3E11 (Promo).png|Delicious! Angel sees Owlowiscious.PNG|A rabbit and an owl under one roof. Uh-oh. Rarity & Rainbow Dash hearing Spike out S3E11.png|Hearing Spike out while Tank flies about. Rarity & Rainbow Dash thinking about it S3E11.png|Thinking about it. Rarity you're sure Rainbow Dash S3E11.png|You're sure Rainbow Dash? Rarity don't worry Rainbow S3E11.png|Don't worry Rainbow. Rarity seeing cuteness S3E11.png|Rarity seeing some cuteness happening. Rainbow Dash affectionatly blushing S3E11.png|Ah Rainbow Dash is blushing something we don't often. Rainbow Dash pointing out S3E11.png|Rainbow pointing something out to Rarity. Trusting Spike Applejack petting Winona S03E11.png|Final petting before leaving Pinkie Pie loves Gummy maybe a bit too much S03E11.png|Pinkie really loves Gummy Rainbow Dash looking around S03E11.png|''Have to be sure that nopony's looking'' Rainbow Dash and Tank nosekiss S03E11.png|Extreme Dash cuteness Rainbow Dash trying to act indifferent S03E11.png|Trying to act indifferent Fluttershy petting Angel S03E11.png Twilight is doubtful about Spike S03E11.png|Twilight isn't so sure about Spike. He coudn't even take care of Peewee the last time. Spike pointing at Twilight S03E11.png|''I have it all under control!'' Pet sitting Someone please get these pics in. Finding Angel Leaving it to the Crusaders Trying to get home S3E11 Cheerilee-BigMacintosh-NurseColdheart-ScrewLoose.png A very angry Spike S03E11.Png|Yes, even baby dragons are prone to thoughts of murder every now and then. Spike Ready To Explode S03E11.png|That's it! Everypony dies! At the Train Station Spike and the pets S3E11.png|"''Angel.'"' At the Crystal Empire Heading back to Ponyville Someone please get these pics in. :\ Epilogue Spike 2.png|Poor Spike...Again! Promotional Just for Sidekicks promotional postcard S3E11.jpg JFS promo.jpg EW-JFS.jpg Cutie Mark Crusaders and pets Hubworld bumper cropped.png Category:Season 3 episode galleries